JP 2002-21759 discloses an intercooler where a shell-and-tube type heat exchanger is used in a cooler portion, air is made to flow on a tube outer side of a cooler nest of the heat exchanger, and cooling water is made to flow on a tube inner side. To enhance heat transfer efficiency, a cooler casing is formed such that a width of the cooler casing between side surfaces of the casing is set larger than a width of a cooler nest insertion opening, and two seal plates are disposed in a portion formed widely between side surfaces of the casing.
The cooler nest is inserted into the cooler casing through the cooler nest insertion opening in a cantilever state. When the seal plates are brought into pressure contact with the side surfaces of the casing with such an operation, the inside of the cooler casing is partitioned into a high-temperature side which forms an upper portion of the nest and a low-temperature side which forms a lower portion of the nest.
The cooler nest extends in an elongated manner in a horizontal direction which is the insertion direction. The seal plate has a size which allows the seal plate to be brought into pressure contact with the side surface of the casing due to insertion of the cooler nest. Accordingly, assembling operability at the time of installing the cooler nest and two seal plates at predetermined positions in the inside of the cooler casing is bad.
Further, at the time of inserting the cooler nest through the cooler nest insertion opening, the cooler nest has a larger width than the cooler nest insertion opening due to the provision of the seal plates and hence, it is difficult to dispose an end portion of the cooler nest which is disposed on a side opposite to the cooler nest insertion opening and is supported in a cantilever state at an optimum position. Accordingly, after the cooler nest is inserted into the cooler casing, it is necessary to perform the cooler nest positioning operation such that the cooler nest assumes an optimum position for sealing by making the seal plates advance while being brought into pressure contact with the side surfaces of the casing by the end portion of the cooler nest. Accordingly, assembling operability is further worsened.